polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Israelcube
State of Israelcube | nativename = Kubiyat Yisra'el | founded = 14 May 1948 | ended = | image = Lordcube.png | caption = It's Falafel time Yueah! | reality = State of Israel | government = Unitary parliamentary republic | personality = Has a primal instinct to return to the Promised Land of Canaan (wait of minute am already here). | language = Hebrew Yiddish Arabic English | type = Semitic | capital = Jerusalemcube Tel Avivcube | affiliation = Zionism | religion = Judaism (main) Islam Christianity Druze | military = Israel Defense Force: Best in Mizrach Tichon 1967 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE !!! never lost suck it iranball!! | friends = USAball EUball NATOball UKball Canadaball Franceball Germanyball Cameroonball Indiaball Sri Lankaball Bulgariaball Russiaball Turkeyball Egyptball Jordanball Serbiaball Vietnamball Philippinesball South Lebanonball NepalRawr Mexicoball Switzerlandball Greeceball Polandball Netherlandsball Dominican Republicball Japanball Moroccoball (Neutral) Ethiopiaball Eritreaball Czechiaball South Koreaball Tringapore Georgiaball Latviaball Albaniaball Azerbaijanball Ukraineball DONALD TRUMP | enemies = Holocaustball ISISball State that does not exist Hamasball Hezbollahball Iranball (Jews of persia never die out!! Shia terrorist!) Syriaball Iraqball Lebanonball Saudi Arabiaball Kuwaitball Yemenball Algeriaball (Antisemite!) Somaliaball Pakistanball (Indiaball should have just annexed your Kashmirball) Bangladeshball (Indiaball should have just annexed you) Malaysiaball Venezuelaball Cubaball North Koreaball Libyaball Sudanball Indonesiaball| likes = Canaan, Avraham, Finance, Kosher food, Grapes, The Torah, The Talmud, hating kebab, peace, homosexuals, Nosh Hana, JEWISH PHYSICS | hates = Kebab, persecution, nazis, holocaust, Palestineball (they cannot into UNball!), diplomatic dwarfs anyone who doesn't recognize me but helps and recognize Palestine. | onlypredecessor = British Palestinecube | predicon = British Palestine | onlysuccessor = | nexticon = | predecessor = British Palestinecube | successor =Greater Israel from the Nile to Euphrates | intospace = Yes | bork = Oy vey | food = Latkes, challa, shakshuka, sufganiyot, rugelach, babka, cholent, can into falafel | status = Behind everything | notes = Tricking the goyims into helping me create Greater Israel }} Israelcube is a puppet master countryball located in the Levant, whose legality is disputed hotly. He is the only country that has a Jewish majority in the world, and he was born in 1948 from a mix of EUball, African Unionball, Soviet Unionball, and a few other Kebab in Middle East. There are some countries (32 in total) that do not recognize the "cube", such as when they do not accept their passports. There are also countryballs that want him gone for what they officially describe as resistance. The appearance of Israel as a cube is because of Jewish physics. If someone asks why Israel is a cube, the proper thing to do is respond with, in all caps: "JEWISH PHYSICS". Israel can into Baseball, and he played very well at the World Baseball Classic. History Ancient History Jewcubes, used to have some independent kingdoms. They were divided bitterly, however into 12 tribes, which were conquered by Ancient Egyptball, Babylonball and Ancient Greeceball. They then become independent for a time and split into Kingdom of Judahcube and Kingdom of Israelcube, but they both were conquered by SPQRball, who renamed the province Judea after a Jewish revolt in 73 AD. This is despite Palestine having been used since the 5th century BC to describe the area by Phoenician traders. After the fall of the Western Roman Empire in 476 AD, the Jewcubes migrated westwards into Europe, with many settling in Hungaryball's clay and Kievan Rusball's clay, while the former Roman province named Judea, based in the land called Palestine, remained under the control of Eastern Roman Empireball, aka Byzantineball, was later conquered by various caliphates made up of Arabballs, during the weakening of Byzantineball in the 8th to 14th centuries. By the 1500s, the region had been conquered by Ottomanball. By this point local Arabballs had populated the area vacated by the Jewcubes who despite having settled in Palestine in the 2nd century BC from the Caucasus, had now emigrated mostly to the Settlements in the Pale in Russian Empireball/ Poland-Lithuaniaball's clay, and dispersed from the 4th cenutry AD onwards around Europe. Jewcubes were persecuted all over Europe, with them being kicked out by Englandball, Franceball, and some Holy Roman Empireball's stateballs. In the 16th century, the Spanish Inquisition expelled all semites from Spainball's clay, and from the 17th to 19th centuries, Russian Empireball conducted a series of pogroms to kill/expel Jewcubes, 75% of whom had now migrated to live in the Pale region aformentioned. This persecution led to the creation of a Zionist movement for the first time in 1896 for an artificial Jewcube nation state. At the time, German Empireball's Kulturkampf was busy eradicating Jewish culture in his Reich, and Franceball exhibited anti-semitism in the 1895 Dreyfuss affair. Despite what some Jewcubes claim (that Palestine is the homeland of the Jewish people), Zionism initially did not embrace this idea, and seeked a homeland in other places, like British East Africaball (Ugandaball's future clay), or South Africaball. British Mandate Then UKball defeated Ottomanball in World War I and in the Treaty of Sevres after the war in 1920 made Mandante of Jewish Palestinecube. The war saw British promises to the Arabballs who had risen up against Ottomanball in the Arab Revolt of 1916-18, revoked as UKball and Franceball divided up the Middle East in the Sykes-Picot agreement in 1917. The Balfour Declaration of 1917 was also ignored by UKball after the war at the Paris Peace Conference in 1919. During the 1920s, Zionism began to focus on the creation of an artificial Jewcube state in Palestine, due to the Balfour Declaration (which was made with no regard to existing demographics, but was thankfully shot down in 1919). Jewcubes began to migrate to Mandate of Palestine in large numbers during the 1930s, with the rise of Nazism and Fascism in Europe. These Jewcube refugees were welcomed by many Palestinian Christians and Muslims alike, despite growing fears by the Arabball population that Jewcube migrant refugees would soon overwhelm the native Arabball population. It was to these Arabballs almost exactly what Europeanballs fear of the migrant crisis today, but almost the exact opposite. This sparked the Arab Revolt of 1936-39 against UKball's rule in Palestine, seen as what allowed this migrant crisis. The Revolt was crushed in 1939 before the outbreak of WWII in Europe, but during the war, in Palestine Jewcube migrants staged uprisings against British authorities due to land disputes solved in favour of the local Palestinianballs, particularly in 1940 and 1944, where a Jewcube insurgency called the Yishuv committed acts of violence. Meanwhile in Axis-occupied Europe, the rise of Naziball in Europe saw many Jewcubes rounded up and put in ghettos and concentration/work camps. An initial plan was to send them to Madagascarball's future clay (then Vichy Franceball's colony), but after 1941, as large amounts of Jewcubes still living in the Pale (now Ukrainian SSRball's clay) were flooding the camps, the Final Solution to exterminate the Jewcubes in Europe began in Naziball's General Government in Polandball's clay. As the war turned against the Axis, the Jewcubes were killed off deliberately and also by typhus and dysentery and hunger in the camps from 1943 to the camps' liberation by USAball and Sovietball towards the end of the war. The revelation of what Naziball had been doing, caused UKball to turn the issue of Palestine over to UNball to avoid international criticism over his mandate. UNball, who created a partition plan for an artificial Jewish state in 1947, in part due toregret over what had happened to Jewcubes in the camps. Many Jewcubes who had migrated to Palestine in the 1930s had legally bought privately owned lands; however the UNball's artificial creation of the Jewcube state in half of Palestineball's clay without any political precedent to do so was an upopular decision and the newly independent Arabball states in the Middle East certainly thought so. So when the Mandate was terminated in 1948, Arabballs attacked Israelcube. Arab-Israeli Wars The 1947 Partition was not neccessary to many Arabballs; so Arabballs refused it and a day later Israelcube was attacked by Iraqball, Syriaball, Egyptball and Jordanball with the support of the Arab Leagueball. Israelcube won with help from USAball and annexed most clay in Palestine except for Gazaball that was under the control of Egyptball and West Bankball that was under the control of Jordanball. This was the beginning of the unfair Israelcube occupation of not only the land given to him by the 1947 partition plan, but also most of the other 50% of clay left for it's rightful owner Palestineball. Many Palestineballs were now forced to leave their homes for their allies' clay. In 1966 due to struggles over their homeland Palestinianballs, who during the nationalist movements in Middle East identified themselves as Jordanballs- see 'Palestineballs forced to leave their homes for their allies' clay because of Israelball's occupation'. The next year in 1967, Six-Day War occurs, in which Iraqball, Syriaball, Jordanball, Lebanonball and Egyptball try to conquer Israelcube but lost in six days due to lack of coordination and poor planning. Israelcube now took over Golan Heightsball from Syriaball, West Bankball from Jordanball, Gazaball and Sinai Peninsulaball from Egyptball, occupying even more clay populated by Arabballs that it had no valid claim to, causing international outrage. In 1970, Palestineballs rose up in Jordanball (Black September in Jordan) to try gain control of a country where they had had representation in since 1949 after fleeing Israelcube's occupation of their land, and also in Lebanonball (Palestinian insurgency in Southern Lebanonball). Both were also morally wrong, but after that the Arabballs began taking Palestineball's calls for them to liberate Palestinian clay more seriously now. So in 1973, the Yom Kippur War occurs, in which Arabballs attacked Israelcube. This time, israelcube was suprised by the attack, and fought valiantly, but was forced by international outrage and also Sovietball's threat to intervene on the Arabballs side if USAball didn't rein in Israelcube, who wanted to occupy even more territories after the war. Peace talks supervised by USAball were conducted in 1978 at Camp David, and peace was made with Egyptball in 1979 by Israelcube for the return of the Sinai and a part of Egyptball's army detained by Israelcube there. In 1982 Lebanonball gave up the fight against Israelcube, and Jordanball followed in 1994. These giving ups by their allies saw some desperate Palestinianballs resort to terrorist means of reclaiming their clay, forming groups like HAMAS in the Gaza Strip and West Bank. Modern Day In 2005 as part of the peace treaty process Israelcube leaves Gazaball completly (both civillian and military) and gives it to Palestineball but Palestineball autorities "lost control" and terrorist movement Hamasball is born who attacks Israelcube. With help from Egyptball (now friends), Israelcube puts a military blocade in Gazaball. In 2008, Israelcube offered Palestineball to be a state, but he rejected the offer because he did not get all the clay in the West Bank, even though he would get an equivalent amount from the surrounding Jewclay. In time Israelcube and Palestineball got tierd of looking for any solution for peace. Nowdays they are not trying to solve the conflict anymore, just to manage it. Relationships Friends Puppet * USAball - Best friend. Gib weapons, and don't forget some shekels. Also America, pls no gib information of classified to Russiaball. That information was only for sharings between you, me, and all of allies. He doesn't recognize Palestineball. llluminati buddies and puppet. * Azerbaijanball - Because anyone who dislikes Iranball is my friend, even if kebab themselves. take dat nuclear Iranball!!! Best kebab friend. (Puppet) * Russiaball - More weapons goy instead of Iran, but good friend. Puppet * Dominican Republicball - He is of good friend he helped my people during World War II. His president visited me in 2009. Puppet * Germoneyball ( Reichtangle of Merkel) - Apology accepted and he doesn't recognize Palestineball. BUT REMEMBER ZE HOLOCAUST! WW2, WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE! Sorry my friend. Is becoming kebab and my puppet * Franceball, Italyball, Spainball and Portugalball - Doesn't recognize Palestineball. * Netherlandsball - Gave me money and weapons during Six-Day War against Egyptball, Syriaball and Jordanball, now big supports and friend of me as well and does not recognizing Palestineball but has heard of him. And no I will not legalize weed in my country. Is also becoming Kebab and my puppet. * Switzerlandball - Thank you for saving of Jews from World War II and it was of best thing you stayed neutral that no one attackings of you. Also you don't recognize Palestineball. Puppet * Canucks - Not sure if kebab remover because of ISISball or still weakling. Great job with that shot! removing kebab from 3km is impressive, teach me master! Also doesn't recognize Palestineball. Nice puppet * Armeniaball - We are of similar. But my Holocaust was of way worse despite what he says of his "massacre" ( Turkeyball not allow me to say "Recáħ Зám"). He also doesn't recognize Palestineball. * Jewish Autonomous Oblastcube - Fellow Jewcube, but practices Eastern Orthodoxy Puppet. *Other Israel - Of course you can into living with me. * Tringapore - Helped build and train Tringapore's armed forces in the art of Kebab removal (his neighbours, Malaysiaball and Indonesiaball are Kebabs and out to anschluss him. Puppet. * Bulgariaball - Bulgaria accepts Jews filming on his clay! Also, they both hates the evel Nazis! Puppet * Polandball - Both us Jews. Stronkest ally. Dependant on me for their buses. Puppet * South Koreaball - Good military trading partners. We use a lot of Korean electronics in our sophisticated weapons! I fought her evil brother during the Yom-Kippur War. Israel says South Korea's sea and territory, East sea and Dokdo Puppet. * Cameroonball - Don't recognize Palestineball and support me a lot, I help him too, is also my best African friend. * Philippinesball - Good friend. Provided safe refuge for several Jews during World War II. I gib him new weapons and equipment to fight that Dumb bully. Puppet * Vietnamball - Love buying my weapons. Puppet But why must they befriend Palestineball? * Czechiaball - Gib a lot of weapons when born, now big supports and friend of me! Puppet * Cook Islandsball - No I will not put the cake in the oven! NOT THE OVEN! NOT IN THE OVEN Nazi puppet * Indiaball - Helpings of Indiaball in removing Urdu kebab and sellings Hitech weapons (plox) to Indiaball, and "Tarnegól Hódu/India Chicken" also Hebrew name for turkey (bird), but Indiaball do not supportings of Israelcube in public. * Sri Lankaball - Helped Sri Lankaball in removing terrorists, including training, fighter jets, and attack boats. * Eritreaball - Worked together to remove Yemenball does not recognizing Palestineball and is antisemite. Neutral puppets * Turkeyball - Were good friends until 2010 when ship disaster happened and lost relations but now we secretly are reconciliation since we are only two civilized people of disaster middle east and we need each other but don't want to end blockade yet. but 2015 rapprochement and apologizes bringing us both together of mutual stances in the world as well as thankful for being warned of terrorist attack getting back on track. But not just yet. Turkey also has a horrible minority with ugly flag and invalid reasons for independence like us so we understand each other. * Swedenball - Recognizes my dear brother Palestineball and nowadays I don't know if she is of kebab or not. * Jordanball - GET OFF THE FENCE. * Egyptball - We are Brothers!!!! Don't believe in me... go read the Book of Exodus, the Prophet Moses was adopted brother of one of his Pharaohs (and we speak Semitic languages). BUT GET OFF THE FENCE. I gib you shiny weapons if you remove Gazaball Puppet ok good goy. * Moroccoball - Quite natural, he warned me about an incoming war (Six-Day War), but supports Palestineball. * Saudi Arabiaball - At least they are not bad as the other kebabs are, and they hate Iranball which make them good kebab. Puppet master * Chinaball - Not sure but stop copying my Iron Dome! Enemies * Naziball - ממזר חרא מזוין בן זונה! בן נאצי מזוין זונה! אני אהרוג אותך! בן זונה חרא מטומטם שכמותך! REMOVE FUCKING NAZI, FILTHY DAMN BASTARD!! I'm going to kill all your damn remnants forowers. WHERE IS OF MY APPOLOGY? OR ELSE I MAKE YUO APPOLOGIZE! REMOVE HOLOCAUST!! REMOVE NAZI BASTARRDS!! * Palestineball - My worst enemy! FILTHY !פלסטיני I OF SHOOTINGS U HAMMAS TERRORIST ANTISEMIT!!! stupid goyim * Iranball - Said he wanna take me out, COME ON! I'm not of afraid! 1967 best year of my life!! Secret Puppet who secretly has a crush on me. * Cubaball - Of communist anti-semite LAT!!!!! * Brazilball - Diplomatic dwarf, why no israel (of holy land) in world cup?!11 yuo remember holocaust! you of velly irrevelant partner stupid goyim you are not funny. supporter of Terrorirst HAMAS!! *Kebabs of most kind Puppets * }} Pakistanball - Antisemitic terrorist piece of shit. But don't worry + = Kebeb Removed * Lebanonball - Civil war. REMOVE SHAWARMA !!!! And Hummus is mine ! * Syriaball - And to think she was strongest enemy. THE GOLAN MINE! * Turkmenistanball and North Koreaball - Imitatings? MY CRAZY? ONLY ISRAEL CAN INTO CRAZY!!! YUO DIE NAW!!!! MUWÁЗĦA3ĦA3ĦA3ĦA3ĦA3!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .Best friends since we can into craziness * San Marinoball and Bhutanball - I cannot of controllings them. * Indonesiaball - Remove Satay!! Yuo of always respecting what worlds do to help Palestine and also Recognize Palestine. Yuo also try to kill all Jewish and don't recognized them . Why also Soekarno can't into long life so me can into legal religion??? Finally the drunk caliph kid is Indonesiaball!!!!??? T̶h̶a̶n̶k̶s̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶b̶u̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶p̶l̶a̶n̶e̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ * ISISball WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID IN TEL AVIV!!! REMOVE TERRORIST!!!!! Wish upon a UN.png Israel_is_Sad.png VYllbq2.png Mideastnukes.png Quotes *"Shalom!" *"Jewish Physic Powers Activate" *"Helloings my puppets" *"SURPRISE SETTLEMENT!" *"Mazal tov!" *"Oy vey!" *"GET OUT! I SHOOT YUO!!!!" *"REMEMBER HOLOCAUST!" *"Muh goyim!" *"Gib shekels!" *"AntisemShow MoreShow Fewerite..." * "dis my clay now" * "Stupid Goy" * "Stupid Goyim" *"ALLAHUAKBAR!" * "Six Million" * "Gib submarine plox" * "Yuo is Nazi" * "Gib Shekels" *"What is of Palestine?" *"Where is of my shekels?" *"The Goyim knows shut it down!" *"DEATH TO KEBAB AND SATAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tutorials IsraelTutorial.png IsraelTutorial2.png IsraelTutorial3.png Gallery Images Puppet of cube.png countryballcomic-4.png Israelcube.png S9oThMO.gif Israelcube-0.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 20150222150317c0f.gif Tumblr_mwdiap1GFT1szo7eyo1_1280.gif IsraelCard.png Gamejew.png|Jewbox, best Game Console ever Israelcube_I.png 969075_165614506950323_771989867_n.jpg Israel.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Israelcubewithgun.png|Israelcube with a ₪2,000,000 worth something he knows money can buy, A.K.A. a gun. A_little_group.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Sele_Polandball.png Israelcube-0.png https://i.imgflip.com/14g5d1.jpg Comics LF7vzqi.png Bussines_as_usual.png 0kH3zFA.png 1LCzmzv.png 38h5rL1.png Gaza Tunnel.png ChHwKdB.png RiJZDJb.png Ishlvts.png JIxokLT.png ENiSmSK.gif VcSllet.png YEB9gLl.png Useless UN.jpg PolandballExpress.png DlvBJF0.png Lost Child.jpg 901GSuK.gif KX0YIe2.png Pro_Palestine.png 93lIca5.png Israel is Sad.png Israel&PalestineChristmas.png Israel45.png Israel_and_Palistines_bickering.png|left|Oh! Israel! N2sunu7.png Israeli Arrogance.png The secret of Israeli-Palestinian sibling rivalry.jpg Recognized.png Brazil Declares War on Israel!.png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Israel Evaluates the Peace Process.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png Hanukkah.png|With my bro, Romaniaball GJ9w0xx.png Two-State Solution.png Blood Moons.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png MuricamakesIsraeldisappear.png Israel&Cuba.png 1472991 702913036489694 7936285254183061803 n.png BlackBoxWhiteBox.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" Germany's Art.png NEDt55J.png SW0DaI7.png Invasions.png PYwo2fd.png 0UrF2nI.png NmjpNPq.png 11535910 381512438706511 3932973353397554722 n.png KuHwCOw.png Legal Cubic Methods.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png fLVliUe.png Qb45NCS.png S6ukqVN.png 'mtXA6m4.png 6h4dqX0.png Opera Mundi new.png 9e7i1HM.png CIRtBGA.png ZYKGk6p.png QFuZ1sU.png BckPBvD.png 'n7hvwOC.png Dr. Mongoldstein.png 'yrYw3LS.png J43UfMa.png 5PdsVGS.png 'agvGChu.png|Giv flesh! VoNkUek.png 'v3nzEgp.png 10551107 650059838396982 6914888602918355772 n.png T6vjHm8.png AwdO2W5.png AiaIzM2.png ZtlikzY.png A5JXZ0l.png TC8UPmK.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png The_Cartel.png 5ZXR1m8.png 1BUs9aG.png C5FoOqn.png ElInpzy.png JDIF.jpg UbqjtMV.png Meincraft-polandball-israel.jpg 5n7KVgE.png 3b39ba57732c194684a609190d00c51d9a7756040cbc401344942e41095a3269_1.jpg Polandball_cartoon_shalom_by_undevicesimus-d762p7i.jpg UClmoX5.png ERcFRmc.png ERcFRmc.png 9. Party at Pennsylvania's.png 2kw5jigbmacx.png Who is Best.gif Polandball_Planet.png Untitled 919.png File:Film_Sofia!.png Links *Facebook page *The Cube *Israel's confession Category:Links Category:Countryballs Category:Kebab Removers Category:Israelcube Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Middle East Category:Modern Countryball Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Non-Ball Shaped Category:Superpowers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Independent Category:Conspiracy Category:Yiddish Speaking Countryball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Hebrew Speaking Countryball Category:Afroasiatic Category:Former British Colonies Category:Elongated Category:OECD Members Category:Desert Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Mizrahim (Middle Eastern Jews) Category:Zionist Category:China Haters Category:Semites Category:Jewish Category:Jewish Cube Category:Jewishcube Category:Baseball Category:Very High HDI Category:USA lover Category:Can Into Nuke Category:Asia